


More Than I Could Ever Promise

by iaminarage



Series: Summer Wind [5]
Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, Kurtbastian Fluff, M/M, Texts From Last Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 19:11:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1829122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iaminarage/pseuds/iaminarage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“(847): There’s a severe lack of banging on that itinerary. I’d like a revision on my desk within the hour.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Than I Could Ever Promise

**Author's Note:**

> This fic can easily be read alone, but it was written as another part of my Summer Wind ‘verse. Set before Just Get Here If You Can.
> 
> Title is from Ingrid Michaelson’s “The Way I Am”.
> 
> Thanks, as always, to loveinisolation for the beta.

**To Sebastian:  
Did you take a look at the itinerary I forwarded to you?**

**From Sebastian:  
Are we like colleagues now? Yes, I perused it, and I had some concerns, but I decided to table them until I had the bandwidth.**

**To Sebastian:  
Shut up. You’re not funny. What was the problem?**

**From Sebastian:  
I’m fucking hilarious. There’s a severe lack of banging on that itinerary. I’d like a revision on my desk within the hour.**

Kurt sighed and rubbed his temples. He loved Sebastian, but when Sebastian decided to be difficult there was no one on earth more frustrating. At this point, Kurt figured he wasn’t going to get anything useful out of Sebastian by texting, so he called his boyfriend instead.

“Sebastian, this is basically a _business trip_ to a city I’ve dreamed of seeing my entire life. You’re just tagging along,” Kurt said, once Sebastian picked up the phone.

“The one day you’ll be auditioning is a business trip. The rest of it is just for fun, so you might consider not planning every spare minute!” Sebastian said, and then was quiet for a minute. “Sorry, forgot who I was talking to. Obviously planning every spare minute is how you have fun.”

Kurt would have been annoyed with the comment, but he could hear the fondness in Sebastian’s voice. “Yes, it is. Thanks for noticing. I’ll get you your color-coded packing list tomorrow.”

Sebastian laughed. “You say that as if you’re kidding, but I’m pretty sure you’re serious.”

“Deadly serious,” Kurt replied. “I’m also serious about the fact that we don’t need to fly all the way to London to have sex.”

“Have you ever had sex on another continent, Kurt? Don’t knock it until you try it!” Sebastian said, obviously pouting.

“I’m pretty sure you’re exaggerating the benefits of sex on another continent,” Kurt said, rolling his eyes. “And I’m sure we’ll find the time. What about the rest of the itinerary?”

Sebastian didn’t respond immediately, and Kurt was worried that he was still too amused by being difficult to have a real discussion. Then Kurt heard papers shuffling and figured Sebastian must be looking for his notes. “Okay, so the changing of the guard is a bad bet. You can’t see anything and it’s irritatingly crowded. Check on the changing of the mounted guard instead. All the ceremony and almost no crowd.”

“Okay, anything else?” Kurt said, making a note on the side of his itinerary. This was why he’d wanted Sebastian to look it over. He’d been to London before and Kurt hadn’t.

“You’re definitely going to need a whole day for the Victoria & Albert. Other people might not, but you definitely will. And I think they sing evensong at Westminster Abbey on Wednesdays. One day of the week, anyways. You can check on it. I know you’re not religious, but you are a singer, so we should go.”

Kurt nodded and focused on the schedule, trying to figure out how to move things around to accommodate those changes. Kurt must have been focusing pretty hard, because he jumped half a foot when Sebastian said, “Are you still there?”

“Kind of? Trying to figure everything out,” Kurt replied.

“Well, I should go back to work, so send it back to me when you’re done? Or I’ll see it when I get home?” Sebastian asked.

“Yeah, sure. See you when you get home,” Kurt said, still distracted.

Sebastian sighed, although Kurt had no idea what was bothering him this time. “I love you.”

“I love you, too,” Kurt said, knowing he sounded a bit confused.

* * *

 

“Okay, this is officially the _best_ thing ever,” Kurt said as they walked into the Globe Theatre. “I can’t believe we’re really here!” They’d been in London for a couple of days already and everything he saw was more exciting than the last.

Sebastian was standing behind him and he reached out to squeeze Kurt’s shoulders with both hands. “It is pretty awesome.”

The tour guide was talking about how the groundlings would have seen the show and how they would have reacted, so Kurt turned to pay attention to what he was saying. When the guide finished, he gave them all a few minutes to wonder around the lowest level of the theatre.

Sebastian grabbed Kurt’s hand and said, “Want to go on stage?”

Kurt turned to him and rolled his eyes. “We can’t go on stage, Sebastian. We’re on a tour.”

“Bet we can,” Sebastian replied and then winked at the tour guide.

To Kurt’s surprise, the tour guide winked back at him and then Sebastian started pulling Kurt towards the stage. “What on earth is going on?” Kurt asked.

Before Sebastian had a chance to answer, they’d reached the stage and Kurt was looking up at the decorated ceiling and down at the people below him. No one seemed particularly bothered by the fact that they were on stage, including the tour guide. Kurt would have been more worried about that, but he was too busy freaking out about how cool it was. He was definitely going to have to do a show here some day. “Holy shit,” he said quietly, looking up at the highest row of seats.

“Hey, Kurt,” Sebastian said from behind him.

Kurt turned around to find Sebastian down on one knee on the stage next to him. Apparently his brain was running a bit slowly, because his first thought was to wonder why Sebastian was _on the ground_. Then the whole thing caught up to him and he realized what was happening. “Holy shit!”

“Not quite the reaction I was going for, but close enough, I guess,” Sebastian replied with a grin. “Look, Kurt, you know I’m no good at making speeches, but I know that I love you, and that I want to spend the rest of my life with you, if you’ll have me. So will you marry me?”

For a second, Kurt just blinked at Sebastian, trying to process what was happening. Then he remembered that he’d been asked a question. “Yes,” Kurt said, surprised at how shaky his voice sounded since he wasn’t unsure at all. “Of course, Sebastian.”

As soon as Sebastian stood up, he pulled Kurt into his arms and kissed him. Dimly, Kurt heard applause from their tour group, but he was too busy kissing Sebastian to think much about it.

After a minute, Sebastian seemed to remember that he had forgotten something, because he pulled back and slipped the ring onto Kurt’s finger. Kurt looked at it for a minute and grinned, then looked back up at Sebastian. “I guess it isn’t _just_ a work trip.”

“Not quite,” Sebastian replied with a grin and kissed him again.

 


End file.
